An Unexpected Side-Effect
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2012 Day Four: Whimsical. Love has had many a good influence on the young Fire Lord's personality. But one day, the positive effects may have gone too far.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2012, Day 4: WHIMSICAL**

**An Unexpected Side Effect**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened. **

**It's my fifth year of Zutara week and though I was late during the actual dates, I did not want a year to go by without my contributing to it. So I decided to post all my entries on the last "special" date for the century – 12-12-12. Better late than never, I hope.**

**NOTE: Another light and comedic one-shot set some time after the war, in my estimation, during the period before Zuko and Katara get married. They're engaged already though. Enjoy.**

"You've really made quite an impact on my nephew," Iroh told his future niece-in-law with a grin of approval, "and I shall always be thankful that you came into his life."

"Thank you, Uncle," Katara replied shyly, but enjoying being welcomed into the family, "and I assure you that I'm equally glad that he came into mine."

"Indeed, my dear, you two make a quite a good pair," Iroh said, "and I really do enjoy seeing you two together. It makes my heart feel very light."

"I'm glad you think so," Katara said with a smile, "some people have been giving us strange looks recently and I thought that this was probably because they are all still getting used to the idea of having someone from the Water Tribe soon to be part of the royal family."

"That may be partly true," Iroh agreed, "but I think it's something else. Intermarriages between the Four Nations were not unusual several centuries ago, it was only in the past generations that each nation wanted to keep itself exclusive, which I don't think was a very good idea. The best way of maintaining peace and prosperity was through making alliances and not conquests but alas, not a lot of Fire Nation leaders found this line of reasoning very appealing. And thus, many mistakes in history were made, as a result of foolishness and narrow-mindedness. Forgive the sudden lecture, but what I meant to say was that perhaps what people find unusual about seeing you together is the change that has come over Zuko ever since he met you. You are aware, of course, of how he was before he joined the Avatar and your group?"

"Quite aware, I confess," Katara replied, "and there definitely is a significant change from the way he was then and how he is now. I see what you mean. I've only known him for few years and already I've noticed the difference. For people who must have known him his entire life, this must all come as quite a shock."

"Well, it's not so much of a shock to me," Iroh conceded, "because I've been hoping that he would turn out this way for quite some time now. And with his decision to join the Avatar and with his love for you, all my prayers have been answered. You see, I always knew that he had this kind and gentle nature inside of him and this was the way he was when he was much younger. But as time passed, and as he struggled to gain the approval of his father, he began to mask his true nature with the harsh and cold one that he soon became known for. And that, unfortunately, is the Zuko that you first came to know."

"Yes, when I first met him, I would not have been able to imagine that I would ever love someone like that," Katara said, "but I've changed as well, and hopefully, I've grown up and learned never to judge people by first impressions alone."

"Wise words, my dear, wise words," Iroh said approvingly, "I daresay you will both be wonderful examples to your peoples and great advocates of the peace that Aang wants to maintain for the generations to come."

"I certainly hope so," Katara said, "We will do our best."

"I'm sure you will," Iroh said with a proud smile, "and I hope to see more of my beloved nephew's gentle nature soon. You have unleashed the best of him, my dear, and he has turned out to be so much better than I ever imagined."

Katara blushed slightly at such praise and expressed her gratitude once more. But at length, there was a serious matter which she wished to discuss with the older man regarding his nephew.

"I've been worrying about him, though," she began, "lately, he seems to have immersed himself in work and I fear that it is becoming quite strenuous for him. He is working too hard and I think his health might soon suffer."

"That sounds just like him," Iroh said with a sigh, "but I think that you have a similar habit as well. You're both very diligent and determined when you set your minds on something."

"You're right," Katara admitted, "but I hope you can help me convince him to take a break every once in a while."

"I'll try my best there, my dear," Iroh reassured her.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of its subject. Zuko practically burst into the room, with a big smile on his face.

"Uncle! I am so glad to see you!" Zuko greeted his uncle with unusual and almost unnerving cheeriness. He immediately hugged the speechless and shocked old man with a force that Iroh had not been expecting at all.

Katara watched this whole exchange with amused curiosity.

"It's been too long since we last spoke," Zuko said affectedly.

"Actually, Zuko, we just spoke yesterday," Iroh corrected him though the old man was flattered by the attention.

"Oh, really?" Zuko replied, still in the strange, happy tone, "It feels longer than that."

Iroh laughed uneasily at this but Zuko paid not notice. Instead, he turned his attention to his fiancée.

"My dear Katara, how lovely you look this morning!" he cried out, walking towards her and taking her into his arms.

"Thank you, Zuko," she replied before uttering a surprised, "oh!" as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. She caught Iroh's eye as she was twirled and the old man merely gave a shrug.

"You're in quite a good mood today, my dear," Katara said with a laugh as Zuko put her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he asked cheerfully, "it's a fine day, I'm surrounded by the people I love, all is well in the world. It is all so wonderful."

"Well, it's good to see you so happy," Katara said with a smile.

"I've never felt so energized in my entire life," Zuko continued excitedly, "I feel like I can do anything I want today. In fact, I think I will."

"Zuko, are you all right?" Katara asked suspiciously, "you have a crazed look in your eyes that I'm not quite comfortable with."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I feel great!" Zuko replied energetically, "I think I'd like to have a picnic in the garden and we can go and feed the turtle-ducks!"

"That sounds lovely," Katara said carefully, "but don't isn't that a little whimsical considering you have a council meeting to attend in a few minutes."

"Nonsense! Forget the council!" Zuko said nonchalantly, "we have too many meetings anyway. I'm off to make preparations for our picnic!"

And with that, he exited the room, leaving behind his uncle and his fiancée with horrified looks on their faces. Iroh and Katara looked at each other in alarm.

"So is this one of the side-effects of his love for you?" Iroh asked in amusement.

"Not at all, or at least I hope not," Katara replied nervously, "I cannot take credit for such outrageous behavior."

Before they could continue their discussion, another figure burst into the room suddenly.

"Have you two seen Zuko, by any chance?" a breathless Sokka asked anxiously.

Katara's suspicions were immediately raised and she approached her brother quickly.

"What have you done with my fiancé?" she asked threateningly.

"Nothing, nothing serious, I swear," Sokka answered, shrinking back from his sister's looming figure.

"Sokka…," she said menacingly.

"Well, I, uh," he began nervously, "I may have spiked his tea with some cactus juice."

"WHAT?" Katara nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry, all right?" Sokka apologized sincerely, "I was trying to help him take a break and relax a bit, that's all. I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Oh, Sokka," Katara said, putting her hand on her forehead with a sigh of exasperation as Iroh burst into a fit of laughter. It was going to take a lot of work to get this all sorted out.


End file.
